Camille "Cami" Camilin
}|gender = female|spouse(s) = Trenton Maddox|family = Felix (father); Susan (mother); Chase (brother); Clark (brother); Coby (brother); Colin (cousin)|job = Bartender at the Red Door Receptionist as Skin Deep Tattoo}} Cami is the only daughter of Felix and Susan Camilin and is the roommate and bestfriend of Raegan. She is the female lead of the book Beautiful Oblivion. Cami works as a bartender at a bar called the Red Door. When her roommate Raegan "Ray" takes her out for a night of fun. The night Cami was expecting to have takes a wrong turn when she is met with none other than Trenton "Trent" Maddox. This night only gets worse with the arrival of her brothers and cousin. Trent offers Cami a job at the tattoo parlor he works at which she gladly accepts, due to her brothers money trouble. Working at Skin Deep Tattoo as well as Red Door and attending college isn't easy for Cami but she adjust, thanks with the help from Trent, but things don't stay smooth for long. A further incident makes their once simple situation, complicated. Biography Early Life Cami grew up always fighting with her brothers and cousin but they all loved each other and she was considered one of the "guys" until she was 14 when her curves started to show and they "kicked her out" of the "group". Being the eldest meant that if any of her brothers did anything wrong the blame will somehow fall onto her and her father would take out his anger on her instead of her brothers. Both Cami and Trenton, as well as Ray and the rest of the Maddox brothers, attended the same school. The Maddox boys were very well known at school for the trouble they caused. Trenton had been in Cami's grade and according to her, he ate glue and red crayons in class when they were younger. When Cami turned 19, she moved out of her parents house and became roommates with Raegan. Beautiful Oblivion Cami is getting ready to go to California to see her boyfriend T.J when he calls to tell her that he has to leave for work and has cancelled her plane ticket. Ray decides that they should go to the Red Door and spend the night having fun and drinking. When Ray goes to get some shots for them, Cami turns around to see Trenton Maddox sitting in Raegan's chair. staring at her. He starts questioning her if they have met before and she keeps denying that they went to the same school. When Ray comes back, Trenton takes a shot and walks off. Soon Raegan's brothers and cousin comes and then Trenton comes back and they think he is T.J and Coby tries to get into a fight with him but Cami looses her temper and yells at them telling them to "calm the f*ck down" or "back the f*ck off my table". As the night continues, Cami and Trenton exchange numbers and then head off in their separate directions. From there on out they start to hang out more often and soon enough they start to spend most of their time together. Cami gets a call from Coby and he asks if she can pay for his car, promising to pay her back. She eventually agrees and has to take up a second job as a receptionist at Skin Deep Tattoo which is where Trenton works as a tattoo artist. Trenton thinks that T.J is a douche and doesn't like that Cami is dating the guy, but that isn't the only reason Cami doesn't want her to date T.J. Cami is also keeping the identity of T.J a secret from everyone, including Trenton. Later on in the book Trenton tells her he loves her and then kisses her. From there Cami starts to avoid Trenton and doesn't come to work. Soon after that, T.J books her a flight out to California after she tells him and he asks her if she loves Trenton. She is unsure and needs to discuss this with him. At the airport, Trenton comes and begs her to stay, staying how much eh loves her. She says she is sorry and boards the flight, leaving him there. She regrets that the second she gets in the plane. When she arrives in California, her and T.J break up as Cami can't keep having a relationship with someone who is never there when she needs them most. Once she goes back home. Trenton spends weeks ignoring her and she starts to frustrated and upset. One night she drives to his place and he forgives her. They start to make out in her car but Trenton stops because he doesn't want to have sex with her for the first time, in her car. They start dating and things are going great. Later on they have a huge fight and Cami starts to drive off and Trenton jumps into the passenger seat of the car begging her to pull over and let him drive because it isn't safe for her to drive while she is crying. She starts sobbing about how once her finds out about her secret she will lose him and everything else and that he will hate her. Suddenly a truck hits them and their car flips over and was practically flattened by the truck, according to one of the nurses at the hospital. Cami is severely hurt and Trenton has broken arm. He carries her to the hospital and doesn't leave her side the whole time. When she wakes up she sees T.J in the corner of the room and realises that Trenton now knows the identity of T.J. Trenton wakes up and tells T.J that he loves Cami and he is serious about her. Cami and T.J say goodbye and Trenton hops onto the bed with her. He tells her that one day he is going to marry her and she says "when pigs fly". Trenton comes up with the easy solution of just putting a pig on a plane. Then she says that she will only marry him once he dances in a yellow thong to a Brittney Spears song in front of his dad. He accepts the challenge and asks her to move in with him. She agrees and he gives her key as he falls asleep next to her.